food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
B-52
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Brownie |pairs2 = |paired1 = Vodka |paired2 = |fa1 = Poor Spirit |fa2 = Inugami |recipe = Grilled Calamari |food type = Beverages |birthplace = North America |birth year = Present |cn name = B-52鸡尾酒 |personality = Indifferent |height = 175cm (CN: 180cm) |likes1 = Brownie |likes2 = Vodka |likes3 = |likes4 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |dislikes4 = |cven = Edward Bosco |cvjp = Ono Kenshō |cvcn = Fan Junhang (樊俊航) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = I'm easy to touch, but you WILL get burned. |bio = B-52 doesn't really care about anything going on around him as he thinks it's rather troublesome. However, sometimes he will be drawn into battles based on objective reasoning. Some people think of him as a fighting machine but all he wants is to be seen as a normal person. |food introduction = Don't let the colors of a B-52 fool you! They might look harmless and pretty but drinking too much just might blow you up! |power = 2110 |atk = 84 |def = 16 |hp = 534 |crit = 1259 |critdmg = 1507 |atkspd = 1072 |acquire = *Summoning *Medal Shop *Tip Shop *Rebates *Token Shop (Random UR Shard I) |events = *Storm Incoming! *Gate of Trials (B-52) |normaltitle = Purgatory Green Flame |normal = B-52 unleashes fire from his cane, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 20 extra damage, also increasing the damage received by all enemies by 10% for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Fixed Point Attack |energy = B-52 unleashes even more fire from above, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 142 extra damage, with 50% probability of stunning all enemies for 5 seconds. |linktitle = Super Fixed Point Attack |link = B-52 unleashes even more fire from above, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 159 extra damage, and stunning all enemies for 3 seconds. |pair = Brownie |title1 = Alien Loner |skill1 = In Balcony, reservation rate for VIP Skeleton raised by 16% (+16% per level). |name = |contract = B-52, I'm only a common cocktail and nothing more... please give me your guidance. |login = Shall I start operating? |arena = Tampering with my parts can disrupt them, which can really give me a headache. |skill = Distance calculated - Launch! |ascend = There is still room for growth. |fatigue = Steam engine power shortage... |recovering = Oh, I feel much better, thank you. |attack = Cocktail B-52, attack! |ko = ... Not yet... |notice = Cooking, complete. |idle1 = Take advantage of this time to maintain my parts. |idle2 = If there is nothing to do for a long time, my movements will become sluggish. |idle3 = |interaction1 = It really is troublesome... |interaction2 = I'm easy to touch, but you WILL get burned. |interaction3 = ... It's hard to explain... |pledge = What a truly beautiful ceremony. From this point on, will you stay with me always? Although I don't quite understand this feeling, it seems like there is a flame inside of my body that wants to burst out. Is this... happiness? |intimacy1 = I'm still fine, but you need to rest. |intimacy2 = My body must be very cold, right? It doesn't matter, it will become boiling hot later. |intimacy3 = Don't think about it too hard. |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Mechanical Storm |skin quote = Air speed 100 knots, 2500 RPM... How freeing this wind is, like a rolled up storm. |skin acquire = Storm Incoming! Event |tips= * B-52 is one of the easiest URs to ascend as you can buy his shards. Make sure to do so if you see them in the Tip Shop or the Medal Shop. You can use those shards to fuse him, ascend him or use them for Shard Fusion once you reach Level 30. * Vodka links with B-52, making them a very potent combo if used together. Vodka's link skill allows you to time your stuns easily and prevent bosses, especially in pesky Catacombs stages from using their skills for a moment. * B-52 is one of the preferable damage dealers for Disaster Bosses or the Guild Boss. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}